A Malfoy Take on The Patterns of First Love
by Melody H. Grace
Summary: Four, soon to be five, couples and a hundred years weave an intricate web of patterns. And an intresting parlor tale for Leo Malfoy. Unrequited!Abraxas/Muriel. Unrequited!Lucius/Molly. PartiallyUnrequited!Draco/Hermione. Scorpius/Rose. Hinted Leo/Susan


**Yay! Another OneShot I cranked out. Even though the pairing is "Rose/Scorpius" it actually has a lot of pairings, as the title implies; one unknown pairing, one barely-heard of pairing, one EXTEMELY popular pairing, one pairing that is rising in popularity slowly but surely, and one pairing that technically shouldn't exist yet.**

**Actually, this OneShot is a little bit shorter than some of my more recent works. This one's only about 3,500 words, if you take out the author's notes, and seven pages on Microsoft Word. And this is also my first piece of genuine fluff in a long time, as well has my first piece of fluff for the Harry Potter fandom period.**

**Oh. And as a side note: if you've read "A True Weasley", which I AM working on, then you'll notice that my new avatar is an animated version of a hand drawing of Teri. I have figured out how to computer animate pictures, so I can take requests for designing icons for people. There's some more information on my profile.**

**And, without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, have not owned this, nor will ever own it.**

~1947~

Muriel Weasley looked over her shoulder from her place behind the shelf and sighed. She had been avoiding Harold Smithson for over an hour. He may be an annoying Hufflepuff, but he was an annoying, fast, and navigational Hufflepuff too. Muriel knew that he was taking advantage of the fact that her boyfriend, George Yearsley, had left Hogwarts last year.

_Why couldn't he have been born a year later?_ She asked herself, annoyed. George was only a year older than her, and if he had been in Seventh year with her now, she wouldn't have to be avoiding Smithson.

_Well, at least Smithson's not here…_ "Oh, Ellie-poo! Where are you?" she winced at the "affectionate" nickname. How he had come up with that was beyond her.

Wait. Muriel. Ellie. Now it made sense to her-just because she was a Gryffindor, it didn't mean that she _had_ to be perfect.

Footsteps were coming towards her. A stream of curse words filled her head as she prayed that someone somehow would be able to answer her prayers and get her out of there…

"Dissalutia!" she felt something cold trickle down her back. As she tried to feel what it was (and who cast the spell in the first place), she realized that her hands had become like a moving tattoo, changing with its apparent surroundings.

_Disillusionment Charm?_ She wondered. She was about to speak when she felt a cold hand close around her mouth. She felt her body be forced into someone's chest, his (as said chest was decidedly flat) arms wrapping around her. Muriel tried to break free, but stopped when she saw Smithson poking around her section of the library.

Instead, she began to feel some minor form of comfort in the man's touch. His skin was gradually becoming warmer.

As Smithson finally left, she felt the charm lift. She turned toward her savior and froze.

Abraxas Malfoy stood before her, towering over her small, somewhat awkward frame. Muriel found it hard to believe that this person was a year younger than herself. But still, she knew her formalities, even for someone so crude as Abraxas.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she said curtly, and turned to walk away. But Abraxas was quicker, and grabbed her arm. Muriel turned to find him smirking somewhat cynically at her.

"I believe you owe me something," he said sadistically. Muriel raised her eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Like a kiss, maybe," Muriel gaped for a couple of seconds.

"Huh?" She couldn't have heard right. It was a misunderstanding, a HUGE misunderstanding that would blow over. He had said "hiss", or "lisp", not "kiss".

"I said 'like a kiss, maybe,'" Or, maybe he had said kiss.

"No!" Muriel said furiously.

"And why not?" Was this boy an idiot?

"I happen to have a boyfriend!"

"So? He's not here is he?" Grr…

"He may not be here right now, but that doesn't give you the right!" Muriel demanded. "Merlin, what the hell is wrong with you? I could list quite a few reasons _not_ to be with you right now! I have a boyfriend for one thing; you're a year younger than me for another, which would make me a pedophile; I have a boyfriend; you're a disgusting git who has continued on your family tradition of making my family miserable; you have a girlfriend; and I have a boyfriend!" She had, at that point, been yelling at the top of her lungs, and was now extremely out of breath.

Abraxas grabbed her arms tightly.

"Look, I really like you, okay? So now can you kiss me and get it over with?"

"Muriel?" Muriel stiffened and turned around. George stood before her, a bouquet of roses that he had been holding now lying on the floor.

"I got off of Auror training this morning," he said quietly. "I wanted to visit you, but I wouldn't have if I had known about him," he sighed. "I'll leave you two alone then,"

"WAIT! GEORGE, NO!" Muriel cried, tears now trailing down her face. But he was gone. He had run out of the library. She hung her head down low, and started shaking. Abraxas looked at her worriedly.

Suddenly, her head jolted up. Even though she was still crying, her face was twisted into a cruel smile.

"I knew men were slimeballs. Even women too. Disastrous," she said, to herself mostly. She glanced at Abraxas, who was looking quite dumbfounded. "What are you looking at, Malfoy?" she snarled. "Scram!" And he did. Muriel noted the look of fear on his face. Perhaps she was going insane. She shrugged to herself. Maybe. But she probably will return to normal. It probably wouldn't be a pattern.

~1973~

Molly Prewitt was someone many looked up to. She was an all around good person, helped out the house elves in the kitchens in her spare time, tutored juniors (regardless of their House), and even subdued her friends if it meant that she could stop a fight. She also was the object of many boys' attentions. Unfortunately, she only had eyes for one Mr. Arthur Weasley, whom she had been dating for four years as of her Seventh Year at Hogwarts.

So the love letter that arrived one night shortly before the end of her last year could only mean trouble.

"'Dear Molly'," Arthur read out loud over her shoulder. "'I have been in love with you since our First Year. I love you more than anyone else in the whole world. I would like to speak with you privately at the end of the meal near the statue of Uric the Oddball. With love, L.,' Blimey, Molly!" Molly shook her head in disbelief. This shouldn't be happening to her. This one little note would cause drama, which leads to sadness, heartbreak, and pain, all three of which she could not stand. She stood up.

"I'm going to confront him, Arthur," Arthur opened his mouth to protest. "Look, I know that you don't want me to, but I will sort this out, okay?" Molly begged. Arthur stared at his pouting girlfriend. He knew that Molly was a sweet, trustworthy girl, and would never do anything to betray anyone. He smiled slightly.

"Alright, Molly. I'll see you later, okay?" Molly grinned from ear to ear and kissed him lightly on the mouth as she left to seek the statue of an old man with a jellyfish for a hat. Until she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I-Oh, it's only you. Never mind," Lucius Malfoy glared at her.

"Now, Prewitt; I know you don't like me, but manners do tend to take one far in life, wouldn't you say?" Molly saw red. _How dare he…_

"How dare you accuse me of having no manners you selfish little BRAT!" She roared, as she stored out of the hall.

~*~

"Hello?" Molly called out. She had been waiting for her secret admirer for a little less than an hour now and was getting impatient. Not many had seen her impatient, and the people who have wish they hadn't. If they thought her impatience was scary, they would never want to see Molly get truly angry. "Anyone here?"

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist in a tight hug. Molly gasped and tried to turn around, but the person's arms were too tight around her waist for her to identify him.

"Who are you?" she asked. The person didn't answer, and just held her tighter.

"Answer me!" she yelled, barely able to breathe from the strength of the arms squeezing her.

"Molly…" The person said softly. Molly spun out of his grip as she identified the voice.

"Malfoy!" she growled. Lucius stared at her, grey eyes blazed with emotion. Molly turned to leave as Lucius grabbed her arm and kept her in place. Molly glared at him.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she demanded.

"Molly! Please let me expl-" Lucius was interrupted.

"Why the hell did you bring me here? Are you intending to ruin my relationship with Arthur? Or was this some kind of foolish Slytherin prank?" Molly carried on.

"Please listen to me!" Lucius pleaded.

"No you listen to me you little-mrgh!" Molly's words were muffled by Lucius's mouth. Immediately after they touched hers, Molly slapped him across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she roared as she stomped away. Leaving Lucius behind, she now realized that this was the first time she ever resorted to violence. Frowning, she hoped that this wouldn't become a pattern.

~1996~

_Prance…Pollumus…Pantaloons…Where the heck is Prince?_ Hermione Granger browsed through the books, searching for anyone with the title or name that had anything to do with "Prince". She sighed. She must have been looking for the Half-Blood Prince for at least an hour.

"Prince…Prince…" she muttered to herself, continuing to browse through the seemingly endless hall of books. She glanced at the clock and gasped. It was eleven o'clock at night. Curfew had passed an hour ago.

"Damn," Hermione swore. The library was probably closed by now. She was going to end up spending the night here.

Panic suddenly coursed through her. Her clothes would probably be disheveled, as would her hair, plus she would be sneaking back in after the wake-up bell. People would suspect something.

Hermione felt herself grow faint. No. This couldn't happen to her. She had a reputation to maintain and…

She felt herself fall backward.

"HERMIONE!" someone yelled. Hermione couldn't recognize the voice, as she blacked out a second later.

~*~

Warm. She was leaning on something warm. And soft. Very soft. Not gross soft either. Firm soft. Nice soft. Also there was something wrapped around her. Not a blanket, but it was maybe about the length of a scarf. But it did the work of a blanket very well, keeping her whole body warm and comfortable.

"Mmm," she said softly, snuggling closer. This was definitely more comfortable then her four poster. Maybe even her bed at home.

"You awake?" a voice asked softly. She felt the vibrations of the voice come from the object underneath her, which meant that the voice was coming from the something. No; some_one_. And who that someone was came to her in a sudden rush.

"MALFOY!" Hermione roared, leaping off of him. The force of the jump startled aforementioned Draco Malfoy into leaping up and falling back down on his bum. Hard.

"Ow…" he murmured. Hermione however held no mercy. Her wand was out, pointing under his chin.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said dangerously. Draco scoffed.

"Well, I'm here because you woke up from a nap and decided that it was right to point a wand at my throa-" he started, but Hermione cut him off.

"I mean what are you doing _here_ in the _library_ after _curfew_?" Draco snorted.

"I could ask you the same question," He retorted.

"I asked first,"

"I asked second," Hermione felt herself twitch.

"Just answer the damn question," Draco raised his eyebrows at her comment.

"Language, Miss Granger!" He jokingly reprimanded. Hermione's eyes flashed.

"Malfoy…" she said lowly, the venom and ice in her voice clearly pronounced. Draco half-smiled.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes!" she yelled, finally losing her temper. Draco laughed, good-naturedly this time, and smiled toothily. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat at the unexpected pureness of the smile.

"Simple," he said. "I saw you rush into the library and decided to follow you. I had to tell you something anyway," Hermione's eyes widened with curiosity. "And no, I won't tell you yet," She pouted in response. He laughed and her heart skipped another beat. Damn hormones. "Anyway, when I found you, you were so deeply immersed in looking for something that I didn't want to disturb you quite then. So I waited for the perfect time. Which wound up taking a while, as you were looking for the book for about three hours,"

"Three hours? Seriously?" Hermione squeaked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Three hours," he said a little impatiently. "Then, I saw you kind of nodding off, and then you fell backwards, so I ran forward and caught you. You didn't hit the ground, by the way, so I don't think you're hurt. Anyway, you had been out for about ten minutes, and then you started murmuring something, and the rest you know," Hermione's head was spinning from the amount of information. He, Draco Malfoy, the Pureblood Prince of Slytherin, decided to help her, Hermione Granger, the Mudblood Princess of Gryffindor, from getting hurt?

Maybe she shouldn't have learned all of the material for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. There wasn't enough room in her brain to properly store this little tidbit of information.

"Why?" she asked. Well, if her brain was going to explode from information overload, she may as well do it thoroughly.

"Why what?" Draco replied.

"Why did you save me?" he smiled and squeezed her arm.

"It actually has a lot to do with what I wanted to tell you," he replied.

"Which was?..." Hermione probed.

Draco smiled even larger and swooped down, kissing her firmly on the mouth. Hermione froze, before giving in, slowly responding.

As they pulled apart, Hermione saw that Draco's eyes were quite literally sparkling. She didn't think that he had been this happy in years.

But then again, she didn't like Draco. Not really. She had, after all, been in love with Ronald Weasley ever since Fourth Year.

Hermione smiled weakly. She saw Draco's falter slightly.

"Draco," she started. "I don't think I'm the right person for you. Your parents would kill you, for starters,"

"I'll be seventeen by the time I leave here. I won't have to worry,"

"Our friends would never support us-"

"Screw them!" Hermione felt angry.

"Draco! They are the first friends I ever had! I really like you Draco, but in a manner of respect, not love. Draco, I'm in love with Ron," and with that, she pulled out her wand and turned away, toward the doors of the library, and blasted apart the door.

But not before she saw the look of hurt in Draco's eyes.

Hermione sighed and held her head in her hand as she walked. She did respect Draco, that was true, but she didn't like him that way at all.

But she didn't want to see him hurt like that. Nor anyone hurt like that, even though she knew that it was for Draco's own good. She hoped she wouldn't have too ever hurt someone in that way again. She hoped that she wouldn't have to develop a pattern.

~2024~

Rose Weasley was many things. She was kind, intelligent, beautiful, and temperamental. You can only guess which of the four she was feeling at the moment as she advanced on her cousin, Albus Potter.

And no, it was not beautiful. For Rose was many things, and "incestuous" is not among them.

No, she was letting her temperamental side show at this moment, much to the general amusement of the Potter-Weasley clan. For, you see, Albus was much like his father's father, and had a lot of fun pulling amusing little pranks and jokes. One of his namesakes, Albus Dumbledore, found this to be very pleasing and congratulated him for the success of his pranks, as well as told him that he (Dumbledore) would have patted him (Potter) on the back had it not been for the fact that Albus Dumbledore had been dead for over 25 years.

Albus's other namesake, Severus Snape, greatly disapproved of pranks for some reason. It may have had something to do with the Dungbomb thrown straight at his portrait during Albus's second year at Hogwarts.

Ah, but that is another story. Back to the one at hand…

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! WHAT THE FREAKING _HELL_!?!" Rose yelled at Albus as he tried to make a quick escape to his dormitory. He gulped and pasted on a fake grin.

"Rosie! My bestest cousin and friend in the entire world! Have I ever told you that I love you?" Al said nervously as he slowly backed towards the door leading up to the boy's dormitories in Gryffindor House. Rose slowly advanced towards Al, her wand at the ready.

"Yes, Albus, you have. Actually, you have told me several times. Usually, when you are in trouble," Al backed into the wall, dreading punishment. "And I told you; _do not call me Rosie,_" she growled, jabbing her wand at Al's throat. Al gulped. Rose smirked.

"What punishment will it be today?" she murmured to herself. Albus watched as Lily, his little sister, grinned like a Cheshire cat behind Rose.

"Rose…this is your conscience speaking…make sure that he gets his head swirled in a chamber pot…" He was heavily convinced that Lily was a sadist in an angel's costume.

"Can it be the 'guilt trip'?" he begged. Rose scowled.

"Come on!" he protested. "It was a freaking pie in the face! Get over it!" Rose slapped Al across the face.

"OW!" he yelled. He rubbed his throbbing cheek as he stared at Rose's glowering expression. "What did you do that for?" Rose growled.

"It was my first date, ever, and it was with _Benjamin Wood_. And aforementioned first date ever was _ruined_ because of a certain cousin of mine, whom felt the need to through a freaking plate of whipped cream into his face. And now he hates me," Rose stopped her rant to start bawling. Of Rose's qualities, "bipolar" is a prominent, though sometimes overlooked, quality. "Now I'll never have a boyfriend even though I'm seventeen and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" Rose ran out of the common room as the rest of the clan looked at each other in silence.

"In my defense," Al said, breaking the quiet. "It was a banana cream pie. Not a plate of whipped cream," Everyone stared at Albus, and then simultaneously roared with laughter.

~*~

"Stupid Albus…Mean to Ben…Pie in the Face…URGH!" Rose said, ripping a piece of parchment that had a hand drawn picture of Albus on it, before letting the pieces flutter out of the window before her. She had now been in the Astronomy Tower for a little bit more than a half hour and had repeatedly ripped up pictures of her cousin to attempt to vent her anger. Key word: attempt.

"Albus got you down?" a smooth voice lilted. Rose jumped about ten feet into the air.

"What the hell, Scorpius?" she yelled. Scorpius Malfoy chuckled lightly as he sat down beside Rose. She felt her heartbeat quicken. She had been secret friends with him since about halfway into Fourth Year, when, in a detention, they found out that they were a lot alike, and decided to be friends against the wishes of their families, neither of which currently knew of their friendship. Or, on Rose's side, more than friendship-she had been crushing on him since just the end of Fifth Year, and realized that she was in love with him about two weeks ago.

"Okay. So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or will I have to tickle it out of you?" Scorpius said innocently. Rose laughed a little bit at his ridiculous expression. Scorpius shrugged. "I'll take that as a tickle," and proceeded to tickle her in every place that physics and modesty would possibly allow.

"Scorpius! I'll tell you! Just stop tickling me!" Rose wheezed. Scorpius laughed for a bit, and became more serious.

"Okay, so what happened?" Rose sighed and proceeded to explain about the pie-in-the-face incident. At the end, Scorpius burst out laughing.

"Hey! This is a serious and rather dark matter!" Rose reprimanded.

"Exactly! A Sirius Black matter!" Scorpius choked out as he laughed. Rose swallowed back her own giggles and rolled her eyes.

"James has used that line one too many times for that quote to be effective," Rose said, giving in to a smile. Scorpius calmed down and smiled serenely back. Rose noted the slight lopsidedness of his mouth, the left side raised slightly more raised than the right, as well as the glimmer of his stormy grey eyes. And the dimple on his right cheek, which she was forbidden to talk about. Scorpius didn't smile enough for many people to know about his "failure as a man".

Her breath caught in her mouth as Scorpius suddenly leaned forward to push a lock of her own bright red hair behind her ear, his hand lingering far too long. Rose turned bright red, and, for reasons still unknown to her, placed her hand over his own, which was now resting lightly on her cheek. As their fingers intertwined, they leaned forward and kissed, though briefly. Pulling away, they grinned happily at each other and hugged each other tightly. Both wanting this moment to repeat over and over in an endless pattern…

~2047~

"So as you can see, Leo," Scorpius concluded. "Because of how the male line of Malfoys has progressed over the last hundred years in terms of attracting the girl they first loved, this means, that Susan Longbottom should want you to bed her right now at this very second," Rose lightly smacking the back of his head.

"Scorpius! Don't talk like that! We're not ready for grandchildren!" Rose turned back to her son. "However, if these stories and progressions are right-"

"Which they are!" Scorpius interjected.

"-then that should mean that Susan probably does like you a lot," Rose smiled.

"So, I guess this means that I should find her a Christmas gift?" Leo asked tediously.

"And fast. You only have six months of Hogwarts of which you won't go into jail for snogging someone in a bathroom," Scorpius said.

"Scorpius!" Rose reprimanded, but this time more jokingly, and shook her head, smiling. Leo saw a "Parent Mushiness Alert" and bolted out of the room. Scorpius looped his arms around Rose's waist and kissed her on the cheek from behind.

"In case you were wondering, I still love you," Scorpius said into her ear.

"And I you," Rose replied, kissing him briefly on the lips. Scorpius smiled and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Mrs. Rose Malfoy…" he said quietly. Leo stood in the door, hidden from his parents. He silently prayed to Merlin that this pattern actually existed, before properly exiting the room to frantically search for a present for Susan.

~Back in Melodyville~

**The ending was a bit too mushy for my own taste, but it seemed appropriate, no?**

**Reviews=Love, and you know you love me in a way that only a reader can love an author.**

**Love, (-- Proof!)**

**Melody :D**


End file.
